


Remembrance and Fancy

by melchiwhoregabor



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Brando Sando please forgive me, I made an alt account just to post this, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vanilla AF but that's Kaladin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26472631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melchiwhoregabor/pseuds/melchiwhoregabor
Summary: Kaladin has an interesting dream. He's not enough of a prude to deny himself a little dopamine.
Relationships: Kaladin/Renarin Kholin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Remembrance and Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly wrote this because I wanted to write Kaladin/Renarin smut, but we all know that Kaladin's too proper to have sex before marriage. This is the realistic situation.

Kaladin was burning up. The night sweltered – muggy in the worst type of way - like the moisture clinging to his skin was a warm, wet cloak and he had no choice but succumbing to its haze. It was hard to breathe. His covers were a tangled pile at the foot of the bed, and he’d been trying very hard to emulate them atop it - a limb askew; an arm dangling off the edge. Even the damp cotton thread of the mattress imprinted itself upon his senses. His brain was at the intersection between sleep and lucidity. Kaladin was not sure where he wanted it to be.

_A flash of sweat-slick skin grazing over the torso. The hot, panting breaths intermingling, evidence of pleasure shared and given. His fingertips running through damp black hair streaked in gold._

He groaned, turning onto his stomach and regretting it when his tented pants rubbed uncomfortably – _deliciously_ , he thought. _Sensationally –_ against his erection. He almost rocked forward, but sense managed to intrude his muddled thoughts.

“Syl..” he said as he turned on his side, voice hoarse. “Get out.”

“Kaladin? Are you okay?”

“Yes. _Get out.”_

She frowned at him, but a swift breeze passed by as she flew out the balcony. Kaladin paid it no heed.

_Warm, wet lips wrapped around him. The enthusiastic swirl of Renarin’s tongue._

“Almighty,” said Kaladin, though no one was in the room to hear it. “Don’t do it, Stormblessed.”

_The coy glances just before the act. The whispered words in that low voice, the voice of temptation itself. Take me to bed, please._

In the end all men were weak. He unlaced his breeches and slid a calloused hand down, sighing in relief as he wrapped it around his aching cock. A stroke. Another - faster, tighter. But wait – he slowed, for this was sin he wanted to draw out. Would Renarin’s hand feel so rough against him? Kaladin imagined it’d be soft like the rest of him, slick with his spit as he took Kaladin in hand.

If he’d been thinking, he might’ve felt shame at this eagerness. He ran a thumb over the exposed head of his cock and almost hissed at the sensation. All this over a dream? He’d never felt this during furtive teenage exploration. That had been pleasurable, yes – but _this_ was relief. There was nothing more; just him at an ungodly hour with bottled thoughts let loose, sliding his fist up and down with the wild abandon of one too far gone to care about propriety.

He considered the eroticism in that first imagined touch. He’d been gearing up for it, like his body did just after taking in Stormlight. A curious mix of remembrance and fancy set his nerves afire, as though they knew there was nothing but what came next.

_The pads of Renarin’s fingers ghosting down his scarred chest. Then the palms, pressed firmly on his side, holding him as their lips finally meet. Soft, then passionate. And still, the lightest tease of the tongue, not overbearing, but overwhelming anyway as he realizes he can taste himself. His lover’s smile against Kaladin’s shoulder, then those lips again – red and swollen from kissing as Renarin forges a path down his body._

Kaladin bit his lip, holding back a moan. He imagined himself taking one of Renarin’s nipples into his mouth. Would Renarin make a sound at the sensation? He drifted deeper down imagination’s path as he considered the sort of noises Renarin would make; understated, probably. Like him.

Kaladin had never been harder in his life. His thoughts scrambled. Scenario after scenario surged unbidden in his mind, and he relished each as it appeared. He thought of Renarin against a wall, flustered and hard as Kaladin pressed a knee between his thighs; of feeling Renarin’s heartbeat as he slid his hands over that soft, tan skin. He thought of getting on his knees before Renarin, of feeling fingers in his hair as he took Renarin’s shaft deeper into his mouth.

He started pumping his hand faster, seeking that release he’d so often denied himself. What would Renarin look like on this very bed? A sinuous body stretched out before Kaladin, like a silent invitation for ravishment. He imagined himself on top of Renarin, tenderly holding the back of his head as he took both of them in hand. He thought of kissing Renarin’s lips to stifle their moans. His lips would ghost the shell of Renarin’s ear. _You’re beautiful,_ Kaladin would whisper. _You’re perfect. I love you._

He thought of Renarin leaning up, trying to be impossibly closer. He’d take Kaladin’s hand and intertwine their fingers as they both hurtled towards the tipping point.

Kaladin’s breath came in short bursts. Pearly beads leaked onto his fingers, making everything slicker for that traitorous hand.

 _I wonder what Renarin looks like when he-_ thought Kaladin, imagining his flushed lover, the carefree expression of bliss on Renarin’s features. That was a sight he longed for more than anything, though the image he’d created was stark and clear in his mind.

With one final flick of the wrist, Kaladin let himself go. The flood of sensation that crashed through him was like being out in the Everstorm, flung every which way at the mercy of the winds. There was nothing but that sharp-hot pleasure invading his every nerve ending and making his skin tingle. He bit his lip to keep himself from groaning (lest he wake anyone up) and moved his thigh in a futile attempt to keep from staining the bedsheets.

Kaladin flopped over onto his back; limbs spread out on the mattress. He took off his stained undergarments and cast them aside. He’d probably feel ashamed about this tomorrow, but the rush had been worth the impropriety.

There was a light knocking on the door, and Kaladin startled at the sudden sound. “Kaladin?” came Syl’s voice, muffled from outside.

He almost ran his hand over his face in exasperation, then thought better of it and covered himself with a blanket. “What?”

“Are you alright? I’m gonna come in!” said Syl.

“N-“ stammered Kaladin, but she’d already slid under the crack in the door.

He yanked the blanket up to his neck, face flushing with color. She raised a questioning eyebrow at the mess, fixating on the stained underwear discarded on the floor.

A giggle escaped Syl; then another and another, until she was having a laughing fit in front of a very disgruntled Kaladin. In hindsight, it had been a stupid idea to cover himself with the blanket - Spren went everywhere with their Radiants after all, but this was…a different situation.

He covered his face with the pillow. “I don’t know what you’ve learned or where, but I’m not equipped to handle that conversation right now.”

“I thought something was _wrong_!” said Syl. “This is gold. I’m never letting this go.”

Kaladin groaned in embarrassment, but it was muffled by the pillow. Slowly, he lifted it from his face. Syl started laughing again when she saw the expression. “Look, sometimes humans do _things –_ “

“I know! I’m glad you’ve discovered it. You’re so stressed all the time,” she said delightedly.

Kaladin sputtered. “I told you to stop spying on people-“

“You wouldn’t _tell_ me! It’s not my fault your species is so repressed.”

He sighed. “Look,” he said. “Let’s just never mention this ever again.”

She shrugged. “Fine. But Kaladin?”

“Yes?” he said, already dreading the comment.

“You should ask Renarin out. I’m sure he’d love to join you.”

He did not sleep well that night.


End file.
